Yugi and Kaiba's rematch
by ANIME KINGDOM
Summary: Yugi and Kaiba have yet another rematch, and Kaiba has a new deck (Set in the GX timeline).


"You wanted a rematch Seto Kaiba? You've got one!" Said Yugi who had been challenged to a duel by Kaiba once again, he had just arrived at Kaiba Corp, where he travelled on the elevator to the roof to duel.

"And this time things are gonna end differently you pompous windbag!" Said Kaiba.

"We'll see Kaiba, because it's time to duel!" Said Yugi as he and Kaiba both activated their duel disks.

Yugi: 4000

Kaiba: 4000

"The first move's mine!" Said Kaiba as he drew his hand and his first card. "Alright, to start things off I set a card face down on the field and end my turn" Said Kaiba, then his card appeared face down on the field.

"Not the best start coming from you Kaiba" Said Yugi.

"Ha, just wait until my next move Yugi" Said Kaiba.

"I look forward to it; let's just hope you get a next move, because it's time for my draw!" Said Yugi as he drew his first card into his hand. "Alright Kaiba, for now I'll duel by your example, I set two cards face down on the field and end my turn" Said Yugi. Then his face downs appeared on the field.

"Ha, and you call my opening move bad? All you did was copy me" Said Kaiba.

"Well I guess we'll just have to see who's face downs are better" Said Yugi.

"Ha, that'll obviously be mine, anyway, it's my move!" Said Kaiba as he drew his next card. "Ha, I'll pass for now Yugi" Said Kaiba.

"What are you planning Kaiba?" Asked Yugi.

"You'll see Yugi" Said Kaiba smugly.

"Ha, indeed, but for now it's my move!" Said Yugi as he drew his next card. "I'll also pass this turn" Said Yugi.

"I've gotta say this is a pretty dull duel Yugi, but that's going to change right now, my draw!" Said Kaiba as he drew his next card. "Alright Yugi, time for you to face one of my new monsters, first I activate the spell card one for one, thanks to this spell by discarding one monster from my hand I can special summon a level one monster from my hand or deck, so I discard my rabidragon to special summon the maiden with eyes of blue from my deck!" (ATK: 0). Said Kaiba. Then the white haired woman with blue eyes appeared on the field.

"The maiden with eyes of blue? I've never seen that monster before" Said Yugi.

"Well it's a very rare card Yugi, but as you know, I'm quite the collector of rare cards" Said Kaiba.

"Well it still only has zero attack points, it's easy prey Kaiba" Said Yugi.

"If you say so Yugi, but anyway, that's not all I've got, this new deck of mine has plenty of surprises in store Yugi, like this, the spell card silver's cry! This spell allows me to bring back a normal dragon monster from the graveyard, like my rabidragon!" (ATK: 2950) Said Kaiba. Then the snowball shaped dragon appeared on the field.

"2950 attack points?" Questioned Yugi in worry.

"That's right Yugi, and all of them are going straight to you! Rabidragon, attack Yugi directly!" Said Kaiba. Then rabidragon went to attack Yugi but he stopped the attack.

"Not so fast Kaiba, I activate my trap card! Magic cylinder! This trap card redirects your dragon's attack right back at you!" Said Yugi.

"No!" Shouted Kaiba.

"I'm afraid so" Said Yugi. Then two cylinders appeared on the field and redirected the dragons attack back to Kaiba.

Yugi: 4000

Kaiba: 1050

"Ah, I'm still in this Yugi, I end my turn!" Said Kaiba.

"Yes Kaiba you're still in this but you're only in it with 1050 life points, and it's my move" Said Yugi as he drew his next card. "I activate swords of revealing light and end my turn" Said Yugi. Then three shining swords surrounded Kaiba's monsters.

"Ha, see Yugi? I'm low on life points but you're running scared, my move" Said Kaiba as he drew his next card. "And while your swords are stopping my monsters from attacking, I can still increase their numbers, so first I sacrifice my rabidragon to summon my Kaiser glider" (ATK: 2400)" Said Kaiba. Then rabidragon left the field, and in its place appeared a golden dragon.

"But why would you sacrifice rabidragon for a weaker creature?" Asked Yugi.

"Because I can still do this, I activate monster reborn to bring rabidragon back to the field" Said Kaiba, then rabidragon came back.

"Oh no!" Said Yugi.

"That's right Yugi; after your swords go away I'm going to finally beat you! I end my turn" Said Kaiba.

"Not if I can beat you first Kaiba, my move!" Said Yugi as he drew his next card. Then one of his swords went away. "I'll pass this turn" Said Yugi in disappointment.

"Really Yugi? Still no monsters to summon? Where's the heart of the cards now?" Kaiba said as he drew his next card. "I'll spare you any more worry for now and pass this turn, let's see if you can make a move this turn" Said Kaiba.

"It's my move Kaiba" Said Yugi with worry as he drew his next card. Another sword left. "I pass again" Said Yugi, losing his fighting spirit.

"Hahaha, you're hopeless today Yugi, it's almost disappointing to beat you like this… almost. I draw!" Said Kaiba as he drew his next card. "I'll pass this turn too Yugi, after all, I have next turn to beat you once and for all!" Said Kaiba.

"_This is my last chance to win this duel, heart of the cards… guide me" _Thought Yugi as he drew his next card. Then he drew just the card he needed. "Yes! Kaiba, I'm coming for you now!" Said Yugi.

"Wha?" Kaiba said in shock.

"I summon the obnoxious Celtic guard!" (ATK: 1400) Said Yugi. Then the warrior appeared on the field. "I'll set a card on the field and end my turn" Said Yugi. Then his face down appeared on the field.

"Your pathetic guardian won't save you Yugi!" Said Kaiba as he drew his next card.

"Oh but it will Kaiba, don't forget his special ability, he can't be destroyed in battle by a monster with more than 1900 attack points" Said Yugi.

"Ha, I'll find my way around that ability soon enough, but for now I'll pass" Said Kaiba.

"Ha, I thought you might Kaiba, it's my move now" Said Yugi as he drew his next card. "Alright, get ready for one of my best monsters Kaiba, I activate the spell card dark magic curtain! Now by paying half my life points I can special summon the dark magician from my deck!" Said Yugi.

Yugi: 2000

Kaiba: 1050

"Now come forth, dark magician!" (ATK: 2500) Said Yugi, then the purple robed magician appeared on the field. "Now dark magician, destroy Kaiser glider, dark magic attack!" Said Yugi. Then the dark magician shot an energy blast from his staff at the golden dragon, destroying him.

Yugi: 2000

Kaiba: 950

"That ends my turn" Said Yugi.

"_He hasn't attacked my maiden with his guardian yet, he must know I'm leaving her in attack mode on purpose because she has a special ability, but knowing that won't help him win" _Kaiba thought as he drew his next card. "You made a big mistake leaving your dark magician wide open like that Yugi, rabidragon, destroy the dark magician!" Said Kaiba. Then rabidragon went to destroy the dark magician, but Yugi once again stopped him.

"Not so fast Kaiba, I have another trap card, mirror force! This trap will negate your attack and destroy all attack position monsters you have out on the field, which is all of your monsters, including your maiden, I know she has a special ability, that's why you left her in attack mode, but now that she's destroyed her ability is useless" Said Yugi. Then rabidragon's attack reflected and destroyed all of Kaiba's monsters.

"Hahaha, Yugi you're a fool, attacking isn't the only way to set off a monsters special ability, and now I'll activate my maiden's, see when she's destroyed by an effect I can special summon a blue-eyes white dragon from my hand, deck or graveyard" Said Kaiba.

"What? No way!" Said Yugi.

"That's right Yugi, you fell right into my trap, now come out blue-eyes white dragon!" (ATK: 3000) Said Kaiba, then the mighty white dragon with blue eyes appeared on the field in all its glory.

"This is bad!" Said Yugi.

"It really is bad for you Yugi, especially when I activate this spell card! Burst stream of destruction!" Said Kaiba.

"What? Isn't that an attack blue-eyes uses?" Asked Yugi.

"Yes but it's also a spell card that destroys all monsters you control as long as I have blue-eyes on the field" Said Kaiba.

"Well I'm afraid that's not going to work Kaiba, because blue-eyes isn't going to be on the field for long" Said Yugi.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Kaiba with worry.

"I'm talking about my face down card! The spell card magical dimension! This spell card allows me to sacrifice my dark magician in order to special summon the dark magician girl since their both spellcaster monsters!" Said Yugi. Then the dark magician went to the graveyard, replaced by his apprentice, the dark magician girl.

"All that will do is bring out a new monster for my spell card to destroy" Said Kaiba.

"You didn't let me finish Kaiba, when I use this spell card, I can destroy one monster you control, and I choose your blue-eyes white dragon!" Said Yugi.

"No way!" Said Kaiba in shock.

"I'm afraid so Kaiba!" Said Yugi, then blue-eyes went to the graveyard.

"Hahaha, I'm afraid my spell card is still going to take effect Yugi" Said Kaiba.

"What do you mean Kaiba?" Asked Yugi.

"I activate my trap card! Call of the haunted! This trap card allows me to bring back blue-eyes in attack mode, which means burst stream of destruction still takes effect!" Said Kaiba.

"No way!" Said Yugi.

"That's right Yugi, now say goodbye to your monsters" Said Kaiba, then all of Yugi's monsters were destroyed.

"No, my attack force has been obliterated" Said Yugi devastated.

"You're just lucky blue-eyes can't attack on the turn burst stream of destruction is activated, so I'll end my turn for now" Said Kaiba.

"_I'm going to need a good card to come back from this, heart of the cards, guide me" _Thought Yugi as he drew his next card. He drew an average card. _"Well at least I can defend myself now" _He thought. "I summon king's knight in defence mode and end my turn" (DEF: 1400). Then the knight appeared on the field.

"Ha, what a poor defence Yugi, it's my move now" Said Kaiba as he drew his next card. "Now I equip rider of the storm winds to my blue-eyes, now when blue-eyes attacks a defence position monster, he can deal battle damage as if it were in attack mode, now blue-eyes, destroy king's knight! White lightning!" Said Kaiba, then blue-eyes shot a stream of light from its mouth and destroyed king's knight.

Yugi: 400

Kaiba: 950

"Suddenly you're not looking so good Yugi, so I'll end my turn now and let you rest" Said Kaiba.

"This duel isn't over yet Kaiba, it's my move!" Said Yugi as he drew his next card. And he drew just the card he needed. "Ha, the heart of the cards are still on my side Kaiba, I set a card face down on the field and end my turn" Said Yugi. Then his face down appeared on the field.

"Ha, nothing can save you now Yugi, not even your precious heart of the cards, now I draw!" Said Kaiba as he drew his next card. "Blue-Eyes, attack Yugi directly and end this duel, white lightning!" Said Kaiba.

"Your dragon isn't ending anything Kaiba, because I activate my trap card, spellbinding circle! This trap ensnares your dragon" Said Yugi.

"Ha, you've only bought yourself one extra turn Yugi, I end my turn" Said Kaiba.

"This turn is going to help me greatly Kaiba!" Said Yugi as he drew his next card. "I summon magician's valkyria in defence mode and end my turn" (DEF: 1800) Said Yugi.

"Ha, yeah, real great help Yugi, anyway, my move" Said Kaiba as he drew his next card. "You're lucky Yugi, I have to pass this turn" Said Kaiba.

"Then it's my move, I draw!" Said Yugi as he drew his next card. "I activate another swords of revealing light and end my turn" Said Yugi, then three swords once again surrounded Kaiba's monsters.

"The only thing you've been good at this whole duel is defending yourself Yugi, and I'm going to make sure you can never attack" Said Kaiba as he drew his next card. "I set a card on the field and end my turn" Said Kaiba. Then his face down appeared on the field.

"My move!" Said Yugi as he drew his next card. One sword left the field. "I set a card on the field and end my turn" Said Yugi. Then his face down appeared on the field.

"My move then!" Said Kaiba as he drew his next card. "I summon Kaiser sea horse and end my turn" (ATK: 1700) Said Kaiba. Then the warrior appeared on the field.

"My move" Said Yugi as he drew his next card. Another sword left the field. "I summon another valkyria and end my turn with one card face down" (DEF: 1800) Said Yugi. Then the magician and a face down card appeared on the field.

"My move" Said Kaiba as he drew his next card. "Ha, time to summon a card I created myself" Said Kaiba.

"A card you made yourself? But only Pegasus makes duel monsters cards" Said Yugi.

"Yeah well I brought the idea to Pegasus and he accepted it, and now I'll summon it, time to meet Kaibaman" (ATK: 200) Said Kaiba. Then a monster that looked just like Kaiba appeared on the field.

"Kaibaman? As if you didn't already have a big ego" Said Yugi.

"Oh just be quiet you windbag, now for kaibaman's special ability, by sacrificing him I can special summon a blue-eyes white dragon from my hand!" Said Kaiba. Then another blue-eyes appeared on the field. (ATK: 3000). "And on my next turn I'm free to attack, I end my turn, you're done Yugi" Said Kaiba.

"I'll end the duel in two moves Kaiba, first I summon Kuriboh" (DEF: 200) Said Yugi, The last sword left the field. Then the furball appeared on the field.

"I know you're planning on getting an Egyptian god card out Yugi, so I'll stop you by activating compulsory evacuation device, this trap card sends one of your three monsters back to your hand, stopping you from getting your god card out" Said Kaiba.

"I don't think so Kaiba, I activate mystical space typhoon, destroying your trap card" Said Yugi.

"It doesn't matter anyway Yugi, I'll destroy you on my next turn" Said Kaiba.

"We'll see Kaiba, I set a card face down on the field and end my turn" Said Yugi.

"Alright, my final draw Yugi!" Said Kaiba as he drew his next card.

"Well at least we agree on that" Said Yugi.

"Alright, I activate polymerization, fusing the blue-eyes in my hand with the two blue-eyes on the field to summon the blue-eyes ultimate dragon!" (ATK: 4500) Said Kaiba. Then the three headed dragon appeared on the field in all its glory. "Next I activate stop defence, switching your magician's valkyria into attack mode, now blue-eyes ultimate dragon, destroy Yugi with white lightning!" Said Kaiba, then blue-eyes went to attack Yugi, but he stopped it.

"I don't think so Kaiba! I activate draining shield! This trap card absorbs your monsters attack and turns it into extra life points for me" Said Yugi.

Yugi: 4900

Kaiba: 950

"No!" Said Kaiba.

"I'm afraid so Kaiba" Said Yugi.

"I… I end my turn" Said Kaiba.

"Then it's my move" Said Yugi as he drew his next card. "Alright Kaiba, time for your destruction! I sacrifice my three monsters on the field to summon the almighty Egyptian god card! The winged dragon of ra!" Shouted Yugi, then the almighty golden dragon appeared on the field after Yugi recited the ancient chant. "My dragon's attack becomes equal to the combined attack of the monsters used to summon it" Said Yugi. (ATK: 3500). "And now I pay 2000 life points to give it 2000 more attack points" Said Yugi. (ATK: 5500).

Yugi: 2900

Kaiba: 950

"Now, winged dragon of ra, destroy blue-eyes ultimate dragon and end this duel!" Said Yugi.

"No! I can't lose to you again!" Said Kaiba.

"I'm afraid you have no choice Kaiba!" Said Yugi, then the winged dragon of ra shot a beam of yellow light at blue-eyes ultimate dragon, destroying him.

Yugi: 2900

Kaiba: 0

"That was a great duel Kaiba, I had a lot of fun, you should too once in a while" Said Yugi.

"Just be quiet, I will beat you one day Yugi!" Said Kaiba.

"I'm sure you will someday Kaiba, and I'll accept defeat easily Kaiba, because I know that duelling's not just about winning, oh and by the way, good job making duel academy, it was a great idea" Said Yugi as he walked away.


End file.
